Chaos
by ambarina
Summary: Inuyasha/Yu Yu hakusho crossover. The world has been over run by demons. Humans are dying and no one can save them now or can they?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Two friends stared at the dying wasteland they once called Tokyo. Demons had come forth and destroyed everything in the paths. They were the only survivors of a group of friends that survived.  
  
They both had just lost everyone they'd ever loved. Humans were now a dying race. Some idiot had once again built a bridge across the two worlds and they were all dying for some idiot who was all ready dead.  
  
After their last mission they thought they would be free to do what they could. The battered young man with black hair had hoped that he could finally settle down with his human wife and maybe have a few kids, yet his dreams were shattered when their home had been destroyed.  
  
He and his young wife had to go into to hiding until his red headed friend; his short black haired friend and his big stupid friend had come found him. His big stupid but brave friend had died to protect his young but old wife, and she had died to protect her brother and he died to fighting to protect his own wife. His mother died throwing herself in front of an attack that should have killed him. His red headed, green-eyed friend's sweet mother had died in the process of trying to usher several young children out of the way. His own wife and unborn child died from wound received doing something she never should have attempted.  
  
She had died trying to fight against a demon twice her size. She had almost won out of sheer determination until the damn demon had poisoned her body. The demon died by his own hands and he held his young wife as she died.  
  
A ferry girl of death he knew only too well had taken the souls of who had died in the battle. He had briefly seen her as she took them, but then they had to get out of the building to safety. He would have like nothing better to do than stayed and fought as long as he was alive. Yet the words of his dying wife had stopped him.  
  
Unshed tears threatened to spill as he looked at his only friend left alive. He two had suffered many wounds and would probably die. Not that it really mattered. They were all going to die some day. He had hoped that he had solved the demon world problem when he had proposed the tournament and it had worked for several years until someone won that only wanted death of the human race.  
  
He gently set his red headed friend down against a large tree that looked to be very old. Then he too set down and settled into an uncomfortable silence as he remembered every detail of his old lie.  
  
"They're all dead. Everyone we ever knew."  
  
"Yes," said the red headed young man in a pain-inflicted voice.  
  
He looked up in concern at his friend, "Are you okay?"  
  
His friend laughed bitterly, "No Yusuke, I'll never be okay."  
  
*************************  
  
"Mama!" screamed a young girl as her mother shielded her unconscious brother from a deathblow.  
  
The demon leered at the fallen human and smirked at the young girl in the corner by her grandfather's body. He laughed at her pathetic attempts to find her bow that had been destroyed in the fire moments ago.  
  
As the demon came forward to make short work of her, something inside her snapped and fell together. Energy blazed from her as she remembered the pain-filled glanced of her mother and grandfather. As she remembered her friends beyond a destroyed well that she would never see again, and as she saw a lizard type demon head toward he dead mother and her barely alive brother the room exploded in a pure white light. Purifying energy was every ware as she closed her eyes and screamed in fury and pain.  
  
Her powers had come undone and no demon in that house remained as the powers reluctantly receded back into their mistress. The black haired woman looked around the room as she struggled to move toward her brother.  
  
She felt relief as she saw her brother's chest rise and fall in steady breaths. She grunted as she picked up her brother and took one last look at her dead family and destroyed shrine as she quickly left. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Kurama lay in bed spitting up blood again. I had the feeling that he didn't have the will to live any longer. I didn't either but my body had betrayed me by healing itself in a matter of hours. I had found a protected building that had been set up for refugees and they had helped us. When they first had seen us they had tried to kill us because we were demons, but then a blond headed woman had come out and stopped them. She knew who we were and explained it to the rest.  
The lowered their weapons and had stared at us in a certain kind of respect. The blond-headed woman had asked what happened and I had explained in a cold dead tone of voice. Excusing herself she had left us alone. I had the feeling that she wanted to cry alone.  
She had known Keiko very well and when she had asked on Kuwabara's sister Kurama had answered very quietly that she was dead. Kurama had married her three years ago and she had died to protect her stupid brother. She had foreseen this but had decided not to tell us. Why I couldn't even begin to guess. I guess I should have been pissed at her but I just couldn't bring myself to be, she had had her reasons.  
Maybe she had been unable to completely see what would happen. The day the attack came she had told us all she could have and we all knew we might not be able to make it alive.  
As Kurama fell back into a deep slumber I went around to see what I could do for others. I was no longer the stupid punk from High School, nor the Spirit Detective of Earth. I was now just Yusuke Urameshi, widower and a lost soul trying to figure out what to do.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Come on Souta," I called harshly to my little brother as he started to lag behind again.  
My face softened as I looked at my dirty brother. Unshed tears clung to his eyes as he suddenly rushed up to me to cling to my body.  
"Sis there're dead. Mama and Grandpa, they're dead!" he cried as the news he been trying to deny finally sunk in.  
Soft tears ran down my face as I tried to reassure my brother. I said no words afraid he would look up and see that his big Sis and his only foundation of strength would appear weak.  
Blinking my tears away I cupped his face in my hands and whispered, "I'm here and I'll always be there for you."  
Smiling sadly he nodded and we set off again.  
  
*****************************  
For days I helped with those that needed to be healed. My healing properties were no were near as good as an ice apparition or even a legendary miko's were, but I could manage to manipulate my spirit energy to heal somewhat. I could heal small burns and manage to make a person's pain go away as a doctor set a broken bone. Since there was no medicine many became sick and had to go in isolation.  
No matter what I did though I could not snap Kurama out of the depression he was in.  
Finally as another human died I confronted him.  
"You asshole! Snap out of it and heal yourself damn it!"  
People all over stared but Kurama said nothing. He didn't even look at me.  
Grasping his shirt and pulling him close to my face I yelled, "She's dead, get over it! I've lost just as much as you!"  
He sighed weakly as shook his head; "I have no will left."  
"You know what, neither do I have the wish to continue to live, but if we don't live and fight, all of human kind will die!"  
"What does it matter to me?"  
"You ass! It should matter to you because your wife would have wanted you to help save her race. The very race we have tried to protect for years!"  
Greens eyes stared at me with a strange emotion as he heard my words and smiled, "I loved her."  
"Yes and I loved my wife," I whispered as softly as Kurama had spoken, "she carried our child when she died."  
He looked at me and nodded, as a truce seemed to come up. I knew when this was all over he would give up on this existence he had strove so hard for.  
Turning away from their and prying eyes I went outside to look around and that was when I sense an enormous power come toward us. 


	3. Chapter Two

Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I just like to mess with the characters.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My brother was lagging behind again but I couldn't really yell at him or anything. We were both dead tired. We'd been traveling all over Tokyo for at least two days now and we were about to hit a rather demon infested area.  
  
I was trying to find a sanctuary of some kind so we could rest. I knew there was one around because with my miko powers I could feel the protection spells around it.  
  
Ever since demons had started to reappear Mikos and witches of any power also came out of hiding. There were even some monks that actually still followed the old ways. They set up protected buildings all over. They were places that demons couldn't sense.  
  
Ever since then, I had started to stay in my time more often to protect my family. Inuyasha didn't understand and still tried to keep in his time. That ideal though went down the drain though.  
  
Barely three weeks into the reappearance of demons, our shrine was attack and the well destroyed. I would never be able to see my friends again nor would I be able to complete the Shikon no Tama. I had half of it and if I calculated right Naraku still had the other half. I just hoped that my friends could destroy Naraku before they were killed.  
  
Suddenly I was brought out of my musings at my brother's terrified whimpered.  
  
"Damnation," I cursed as I realized that we had been surrounded by several demons.  
  
They leered and smirked and cackled at us as I drew my bow and placed myself between the demons and my brother.  
  
"Stupid Human," sneered a low level lizard demon.  
  
I said nothing as I leveled my bow at him with an arrow taunt on the string. Without even glancing I at my brother I said, "Go and run until you find that sanctuary and get help."  
  
I said all this in a secret language that my brother and I had devised when we were younger. I was surprised I even remembered anything of it.  
  
I felt his confirmation, as he understood what I was saying. The demons all laughed at my brother as he took off.  
  
One of them tried to lunge for him but before he could get one foot in front of the other I purified his ass to kingdom come. That was when they all took me seriously.  
  
I made two of them dust in the wind before my bow was knocked out of my hands. Against my own will, I let out a piecing scream as one of them stuck its clawed hand into my shoulder.  
  
I was trying to place where all the energy was coming from but before I could a young boy suddenly ran into me. He couldn't be older than nine or ten. He had dirty black hair and clear brown eyes. It was his eyes that warned me. He had such a deep terror in them that I almost knew what he wanted.  
  
"Please," he whimpered in fear and desperation, "Help my sister. We were ambushed and she stayed behind so I could get away. Please sir, help us."  
  
I motioned for one the guards to take the boy inside and as a piercing scream filled the air, the boy feinted from exhaustion. I looked at him with a moment's pity before I gave a command out to the guards, "Get inside and make sure no one goes comes in and no one goes out, until I get back."  
  
They nodded in understanding and I took off. Even from here I could hear the battle sounds of someone desperately fighting to stay alive.  
  
After a few moments, I came across a raven-haired girl trying to stave off a couple demons. Their ashes all over the ground and for a moment I wondered what from.  
  
Then I gathered my spirit energy and cried, "SHOT GUN!" The demons in front of the girl fell down as they died. Without the weight of the demons holding her down she moved with a quickness that surprised me. She grabbed her bow and instantly put an arrow against the string.  
  
She aimed for my head and simply said, "Duck."  
  
Trusting what she said I ducked and with amazing precision killed a demon that had tried to sneak up behind me. To my amazement all that was left of the demon was ash.  
  
Then to my further amazement she aimed an arrow at my heart, as she demanded coldly, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fry your ass, demon."  
  
My eyes widened slightly as she said this. As far as I knew no one could tell I was a demon unless I transformed and I hadn't since the day Keiko died.  
  
"I just saved your ass girl and if you don't put that weapon down your going to injure yourself further," I answered as I looked pointedly at her bloody shoulder.  
She shrugged as she lowered her weapon and I immediately noticed the tired and worn out look she gave me. With in her young face were eyes that spoke of wisdom beyond her years.  
  
"Are you the sister of a young boy with black hair, brown eyes and looks as if he'd seen the very depths of hell?"  
  
She nodded wearily.  
  
"Good. He's safe. He just passed out and it looks as if you're about there yourself."  
  
She looked at me with a weary glance as she moved forward. She didn't move but three steps before she collapsed. I quickly picked her up as we made our way to the sanctuary.  
  
PS: Thank you to those who have reviewed!  
  
Thanks Sunflowerseed, crimsonseer and sunstar-1217! 


	4. Chapter Three

Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I just like to mess with the characters. (  
  
************* Chapter Three  
  
I awoke to morning sounds of people busting around. For a moment I thought I was amazingly enough in my own bed until I felt the dull ache in my shoulder.  
  
Ignoring the ache I levered myself up and glance around. It looked as if I were in a giant hospital.  
  
Sighing in relief I saw my brother sleeping peacefully. I smiled my first smile in days as I remembered how he used to sleep. Before demons had come he had used to sleep in his room clutching a teddy bear with a contented look on his face. I lost the smile I as I remembered the nights I stayed at home when had demons reappeared. He would latch onto me in terror and sleep with me in my bed all the while holding onto my midriff as if I were his only lifeline.  
  
Mama would tell me that when I wasn't there he'd sleep at the foot of my bed holding onto my pillows. He would cry himself to sleep. He sometimes got to the point where he no longer did anything at all. He wouldn't eat, sleep or even play.  
  
Sighing at the bitter memories I pushed my self out of bed. Walking around I noticed that there were very few out about and walking. There were way too many in bed. With my miko powers I could feel the death that lingered in the air and it saddened me as well as pissed me off.  
  
So when some one walked up behind me my first instinct was to attack. Luckily the guy was fast enough to catch my hand, otherwise he probably would've have been knocked to kingdom come.  
  
In the three weeks since demons had appeared I had started taking lessons from Sango and even Miroku. I also watch the way Inuyasha fought more closely. Kaede had also taught me how to use my miko powers better. I still wasn't very good and I still lost control every once in awhile, but I was a whole lot better than I was when I was a naïve fifteen-year-old.  
  
Recognizing the guy that held my head I relaxed. It was the demon that looked human.  
  
Regarding me with a type of amused glare he asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Oh?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "That last time I checked you had a pretty serious shoulder wound."  
  
I looked at my shoulder and took off the bandage when he let go of my arm. He tried to stop me, but stopped when he saw the new pink flesh of the healing wound. I would have a nice scar there.  
  
I almost laughed at the look on his face but instead just turned around and went to see my little brother.  
  
**************  
  
To say I was amazed would have been an understatement. I knew it took days for a demon to heal and much longer for a human, but somehow this girl had speeded up that process and I could tell she wasn't a demon.  
  
She was a puzzle that I couldn't quite figure out.  
  
Shaking her from my head I went over to Kurama's bed. He was doing so much better since he had decided to actually live. Now he was no longer spitting up blood and his energy was so much stronger now.  
  
He had started making medicines from the plants he could control and there were now many others who were actually moving around.  
  
We still have done nothing about the demon attacks. We were both too weak. The shot gun attack I used, used up over half of my energy.  
  
I smiled at him and he attempted to smile but it came out of more of a grimace. I walked out side to be alone and to think about what to do. I wasn't expecting to see that strange girl sitting up on the roof, like I planned to do, staring up at the moonless night.  
  
*****************  
  
I stared up at the new moon as I thought about Inuyasha. I wondered how he was doing. I knew he was dead by now, but I wondered how long he had survived. I also wondered what Shippo thought of me when I left him.  
  
I wondered if Miroku and Sango ever got together and I wondered if they ever killed Naraku. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't since another's presence until he spoke.  
  
"Do normally make it a habit to let people sneak up on you?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking."  
  
"Yeah people do a lot of that now a days."  
  
"Yeah. I certainly have."  
  
***********  
  
I stared at her. She made quite the beauty when she was cleaned up. She had raven hair and unusual smoky blue eyes. She was also thin and tall. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. In ways she reminded me of Keiko.  
  
Gawd I missed her! I had always known I would outlive her because of my demon side but I always thought we'd have years and years together. Now though I almost wished I had died with her.  
  
Except if I had. Kurama would have been dead and so would have this girl that was staring into the moonless night.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
"Kagome, yours?"  
  
"Yusuke," I answered and then asked, "So how'd you come here?"  
  
***************  
  
God I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! I barely knew him and already he was prying. I sighed as I remembered and answered.  
  
"My mother and grandfather were killed. Our shrine was destroyed and all that's left of my family is my brother and I.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I was fighting and lost my entire family along with all my friends. My wife was there and she died in my arms." He said softly as he seemed to remember every detail of that day.  
  
"I imagine everyone in this place had family members killed. I doubt that there're many that still have someone to cling too."  
  
He nodded and we sat in quiet for awhile until he asked, "What are you?"  
  
I froze at this question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't feel demon, yet you heal faster than any demon I've ever met."  
  
"Oh. I'm human and I only heal fast because I'm a priestess."  
  
"Priestess?" he asked in confusion.  
  
I glared at him in annoyance, "Yes a priestess, miko whatever you call it!"  
  
"Hey you don't have to go all moody on me."  
  
Again there was silence as I listened to the crickets. You could no longer here the rumble of a car or the whistles of a train. All there was, was silence and nature's lone call.  
  
"That explains it!"  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"You're a miko, so you can sense demons!"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. It was just bothering me."  
  
I glared at Yusuke in annoyance and was about to leave until I remembered something, "How is it that so many demons just suddenly appeared? I mean I thought there weren't any left."  
  
*************  
  
I stared at her in confusion when she said this. What did she mean, she had thought there were none left. There had always been demons, they were just in hiding, I thought.  
  
I shook out of my stupor at her impatient glare as I explained:  
  
"There are three worlds. The spirit world, where the dead go, the demon world, and of the human world. None of these worlds were actually connected. There are ways to get to the demon world but you have to be low level demon.  
  
"I know at one point the demon and humans lived on the same world but there is a legend that states, that as the demons started to grow and humans diminish mikos of immense power started to come forth. They banished the demons that refused to live with the humans peacefully to another world.  
  
"It is said among demons that the traitors of their kind stayed on Earth and lived like worthless humans. Personally I'd rather live here than in the Demon world."  
  
"Why?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
"Because the demon world is a dying place. I've there a few times."  
  
"So are you a low level demon?"  
  
He shook his head as he answered, "I guess I'm at least an S level Demon. I'm sort of a king's son."  
  
"So you're a lord?"  
  
I shook my head, "Not really. I suppose you could say that but I gave up my Kingdom because I didn't want to rule. Instead I set up a tournament that would decide the new ruler. I lost because I wasn't strong enough. I probably will be in another hundred years if I even survive that long."  
  
Again there were silence. Silently she got up and left and I didn't even bother to follow her I continued to think of a way to fight.  
  
***********  
  
My tired mind really didn't want to deal with the information I had just received. I was worn out emotionally and physically and all I really wanted to do was lye down and sleep.  
  
Sighing softly I laid down on my bed. Almost immediately I fell into a light sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Thanks to those who review, I really appreciate it. 


End file.
